


Passing Seasons

by Ellikanellika



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellikanellika/pseuds/Ellikanellika
Summary: Sakura grinned up at Naruto’s happy face, only now realizing how much taller he was, and how wide his shoulders seemed. He grew into a man without her noticing. For a moment, she even felt confused as she suddenly breathed in his subtle perfume and felt her heartbeat speed up, her cheeks heat up, and her chest fill with something warm and expanding – her breathing felt harder for a second, but then they stepped away again, and she could finally breathe. She glanced at him, him being as oblivious as always. He grinned around him, dancers passing him, bowing their head and moving with the rhythm. When he met her again, his eyes once more caught hers, and it took her breath away – again. He seemed… Beautiful.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	1. Swirl of Summer

It was summer when he had left. He had broken her heart for the first out of many times, and it took many seasons for her to accept that that is how it will always be with him and her. Not because he'd be a spiteful and plainly aggressive person towards her feelings, but simply because the way the two of them felt for each other, was completely different. Not the opposite – he didn't despise her; he simply held no intimate affections for her, and he had tried many many times to make her understand that. When he left as a child, leaving her behind like that, it was just his first of many tries of making her see.  
And since then time has passed. Seasons changed. Wars were fought and won, some battles lost, some people gone, but her belief that she might eventually reach him and make him hope her didn't quite disappear. She didn't actually believe he would ever come back, nor did she think he would ever feel anything for her – but because she never got her closure, her mind kept that tiny tiny spot somewhere in her heart free just for him. Because perhaps, who knows, maybe… Mostly, however, she moved on, leaving those dark eyes behind. She had realized that waiting isn't something she really wants to do. Not really. And not that she really had the chance with all the people in her life.

Seasons changed. She grew up. Her hair got long. Her body turned female. And her brain absorbed knowledge like a black hole. She smiled often. She didn't think of him that much anymore. Not as much at least. 

''Sakura-chan! Come on!'' Ino and Naruto pestered her, while waiting in front of her door. She sighed looking at herself one last time in the mirror in Tsunade's office. Her mentor shared her office with her since Sakura started her training as the head medical nin; today, however, Sakura was the only one in there, taking care of some papers before the well-deserved weekend. As almost every day, she spent her evenings with her friends, more often with Naruto than with anyone else, sometimes eating out, sometimes cooking at home. Today Ino joined them and a few others were waiting at the ramen shop. ''I'm coming already!'' She quickly grabbed her backpack she always had with her (emergency clothes, comfy shoes, and energy snacks were a must in her job), and rushed out of the office, making sure she locked it properly. 

''Kami-sama, finally! I'm hungry!'' Ino exclaimed, making her friend laugh and walk after her. ''I'd think Naruto would be more complaining.''  
Ino rolled her eyes, glancing at the mentioned boy, who stared hard to the side, shaking in stifling laughter as the two girls bickered about food. ''He had a snack while we were waiting!''  
Sakura laughed at that and shook her head at Naruto's playfully innocent face. They soon arrived at the ramen shop, Tenten, Kiba, Sai, Hinata, and a few others already waiting for them. Well… Already eating without them. ''You guys are horrible!'' Ino exclaimed, throwing herself at the nearest chair and ordering food. ''You couldn't have waited for us?''  
They just shrugged, mostly ignoring her complains. Sakura sat down next to Hinata and Naruto sat down next to her. ''Sorry for being late, guys. I just had to put some stuff away in the office before heading out. Tsunade would have killed me if I left it like it was.''  
Hinata smiled at her. ''It's ok, Sakura-chan. We weren't here that long anyway. They boys just didn't want to wait.''  
''Really? Should have known…'' she playfully glared at the group that was conveniently preoccupied with the food to notice her.  
''Doesn't matter. At least we'll get food before going to the festival. Best idea ever, I tell you.'' Naruto grinned and ordered his first three portions, glancing at Sakura to get her order, too. ''The usual for me, too, but only one portion.'' She told him and he yelled it over to the chef. It was weird, now that she thought about it, to have a usual at this place. Just a few years ago, she mostly ate at other places or at home, now she spent her evenings with Naruto and his ridiculous ramen. They hung out almost every evening, and she basically spent more time with him than with anyone else in the group. Actually, she spent all her free time with him. Of course, the group met up regularly at weekends or occasionally during the week for lunch or a drink, but Naruto seemed to have become her other half.  
It didn't bother her at all.

Tonight, however, the group gathered to have dinner together, before they would change into their festival yukatas and go to the Summer Festival, the village was celebrating. They could have waited to eat food there, but their shifts ended early, and it was only late in the afternoon, just a few hours before the begin of the festival. Everyone chatted and drank, laughing at inside jokes, and yelling for more rounds. Eventually, they made their way to the festival that was already in full swing, the music swallowing the whole place into a state of marry-making.  
''I can't wait to dance!'' Naruto sang in that little tipsy way, throwing his arms around Hinata and Sakura, and making them sway for balance. Luckily, they were in far better condition than the others; Kiba for example having Akamaru on his back and swinging left and right with him, disregarding the tiny fact that the dog was twice as big as he was. Ino, on the other hand was already in her old geezer mood, telling embarrassing stories of other drunken nights to anyone who would listen. Nevertheless, they weren't the only ones in a good mood, for people celebrated not only summer as it was, but also the fact that they've been living more or less peaceful lives for the past few years after the war. It was simply impossible to be sad on that night. Even though, occasionally, Sakura's mind would wander to the dark eyes. She dismissed that thought as soon as it came, and let herself enjoy the warm swirl of the summer breeze. The group stood at the side for not long before they were pulled into the dancing mass one by one. Sakura laughed at Ino's protests for being pulled away from her story telling, but was soon joining the traditional moves in the middle. 

For a moment, Sakura admired the sight, but before she could take everything in, a palm was offered to her. When she looked up, Naruto was grinning cheekily at her. He took her hand and she could feel a weird tug in her chest. ''Come.'' He smiled, taking her hand and gently pulling her after him. Sakura laughed at his boyish behaviour, catching her so unprepared. She followed him, her eyes gazing at the back of his head. She quickly glanced around, realizing that they were one of the rare still not dancing people in the huge crowd. Well, soon they would be among the crowd. The Summer Festival was in full bloom. The whole village was lit up with golden lights and paper lanterns, the big festival drums echoing in rhythm through the area, welcoming the crowd into the sounds and couloirs of the one of many summer festivals. The centre of the village was turned into a huge dancing area, surrounded with hundreds of different food, game, and shop stands, inviting the old and young to come closer and have a taste of the offered. Paper dragons were flying under the lights, while the children ran after them to catch at least the tail. Families and friends, couples, and acquaintances, wearing colourful summer yukatas enjoyed the festival atmosphere, walking around, eating the Takoyaki and Okonomiyaki and all the other-yaki’s offered on the stands, drinking sake and beer, and chatting with each other, catching up with the latest news and gossip. The majority, however, was crowded in the very centre of the festival, dancing in circles and pairs to the sounds of the traditional melodies, played by the young students, standing on the wide, but low stage in the middle. 

The atmosphere of the beautiful festival was breath-taking and Sakura couldn’t help but sigh dreamily as she felt all the bliss of being part of something so perfect. Naruto glanced back at her, smiling at the content, showing on her face. It took them a long time to find a space among the dancing groups, but finally, he found Ino and a few others and she quickly pulled them both into the dancing circle. Sakura never felt happier as in that moment, as she was dancing with her friends. The night was warm and bright with lanterns and stars above, the music led her in steps of the beautiful circling and moving left and right, arms hugging the world. At one point the circle rows faced each other and Sakura found herself smiling at Naruto.  
''Best night ever!'' he yelled over the noise and Sakura couldn’t agree more. The rows came together and stepped away again, only to twirl around and meet again. Sakura grinned up at Naruto’s happy face, only now realizing how much taller he was, and how wide his shoulders seemed. He grew into a man without her noticing. For a moment, she even felt confused as she suddenly breathed in his subtle perfume and felt her heartbeat speed up, her cheeks heat up, and her chest fill with something warm and expanding – her breathing felt harder for a second, but then they stepped away again, and she could finally breathe. She glanced at him, him being as oblivious as always. He grinned around him, dancers passing him, bowing their head and moving with the rhythm. When he met her again, his eyes once more caught hers, and it took her breath away – again. He seemed… Beautiful. His golden hair shining in the festival lights, and his smile brighter than anything she has ever seen. His golden yukata embraced his manly body like it was created to be worn by only him. She could hear his voice somewhere between the sound of music and people talking, and it felt like tingles wrapped her into a state of pure honey-soft legs and dazzled visions. 

He smiled in that typical Naruto way, a little boyish, and a little naughty, but he looked her straight into her eyes, his blue reflecting hers. He had always looked like that at her and she realized that nothing had changed for him. Only the slight tension around his lip indicated the struggle not break into a goofy, loving chuckle, and only the slight quivering of his brows indicated that there are way more emotions hidden behind his tender expression than he was ready to show. He still felt a lot for her and Sakura couldn’t believe she still had such an impact on him. After all this time. There was a warm prickle in her chest again and she couldn’t control the wide smile she broke into as she watched confusion at her sudden happiness spread over her face. ''What? Do I have something on my face?'' This made her laugh a little, but she kept moving with him to the rhythm. ''Yes.'' she smiled. ''Yes, you have." He wore lots of emotions on his face. Almost literally. 

She finally laughed at him as he spend the next few minutes wiping off his face of that imaginative thing that was there. She didn't tell him what it was. She simply enjoyed the moment of complete happiness at the realisation that perhaps she did care for the boy more than she was aware. She’ll ignore that for now. It was a little frightening to think about it. Her eyes, however, stayed on him for the rest of the night, curious and surprized, but mostly quite happy with the sight he offered. She never realized Naruto was such a guy. A proper guy. It made her smile at the wonder that he presented. Perhaps she was warming up to him. Perhaps. Who would know? Sasuke might not be fresh in her mind, but he was still there. Maybe, just maybe Naruto would finally dare to reach for her.

''Come on, Sakura-chan!'' he whined, making her laugh. ''Tell me!'' she shook her head and took a look around her. Naruto rolled his eyes at her, and pulled at her hand again. She caught the glint in his eyes, his boyish grin once again making her heart skip a little. ''Come, let’s go eat some food!'' she let him hold her hand as he dragged her through the crowd, laughing at his enthusiasm and making fun of him as he stuffed his face with food once again.  
''Naruto, you’ll explode!''  
''Will not!''  
She soon dragged him around the festival, challenging him to different games and winning half of them. They ended up standing on the hill with their friends, admiring the fireworks that light up the night even more, illuminating different shapes on the faces of the admiring crowd. As always, Naruto snakingly tried to take her hand and playfully hold her. And this time, Sakura pretended she didn’t notice that their pinkie fingers were intertwined, and that Naruto seemed far more fascinated with her face than with the fireworks display. She could feel his eyes on her, his expression one of surprize and pure happiness. He only had eyes for her. And he seemed deaf when she squealed in excitement at the magnificence of the lights and turned to him with a bright smile on her face. ''It’s amazing! It’s beautiful!''  
She only saw his mouth agree. ''Beautiful.''  
She looked up again, deciding to pretend that the heat of her cheeks was also just a figment of her imagination. Time will tell and show her the way.


	2. Whispers of Autumn

''I just don’t understand why she couldn’t do it herself!'' Sakura exclaimed and buried her nose deeper into her scarf. Autumn might be the most beautiful time of the year with colourful leaves swimming through the air and wind dancing around the ears, but certain days were simply too cold to enjoy any of it.   
''Well, the fact that she’s got a mountain of papers on her table, a bunch of people waiting in front of her office, and this project waiting to be finished – I’m pretty sure she went drinking with Kakashi.'' Naruto commented casually, seemingly oblivious to the cold wind. Sakura glared at him, but having only her eyes and the upper part of her puffy and rosy cheeks peeking over the thick scarf she had around her neck, only made her more adorable than she already was in Naruto’s opinion. He couldn’t help but smile at her, teasing her a little with his fingers pinching one of her cheeks. She huffed, annoyed that he couldn’t take her seriously and that it was way too cold for her to pinch him back like she usually would, but she really had a hard time to stay serious. She thought about her mentor, always loud and a little tipsy, but insanely intelligent. She would love to become such a strong person – aside from the drinking part, of course. That would only make her violent tendencies towards people who dared to tease her increase to a level of unacceptable. Most probably. Not that she knew what exactly was acceptable and what not – she did harm people on a daily basis, even though she healed them, too, of course, but she guessed that there must be one point where her fists should rather stay next to her that in someone else’s face. 

Ino had often told her that she should control her temper more. ''You're only ruining your nails.'' Was her smart reason one day, when they drank tea outside in Ino's garden, while she was painting her nails. The blonde didn’t seem to be concerned about other matters, really, but Sakura might have been wrong about that, because Ino glanced her way for a second, before blowing at her nails to dry faster. ''Besides, your weird tendencies make you you. And it's not like anyone complains about it. Naruto seems to like it quite well if you ask me.'' Only a small smile indicated that there was more she was saying, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared, and she was soon back at admiring her nails. Sakura pretended the change of topic was natural. She also didn't let herself think too much about the fact that she more often than not didn't react at Naruto's teasing anymore. Sometimes, he was joking around with the boys about certain fighting skills or rather said non-skills of other people, his eyes glancing at Sakura carefully, only to get away with a playful punch in the arm. To think what she had done to him years ago when comments like these came from his or anyone's mouth, she rather became an angel. Naruto even went as far as to poke her in the hips or cheeks sometimes, just to get her attention or make her squeal when his fingers hit a sensitive spot. He seemed to enjoy the reactions he could bring out of her, and it didn't escape Sakura, nor did it escape anyone else for that matter, that she reacted rather – and for the lack of any other adjectives – warmly at his advances. She might punch him here and there, but more often than not did she simply roll her eyes, shake her head, or even laugh everything off. 

''You really did grow up.'' Kakashi mentioned once as he witnessed her reaction that was so different from before, giving her a knowing smile, as his eyes glanced from a whining Naruto and back at her. She had a hard time blushing and stuttering, but her former teacher only shook his head chuckling, and returned to reading his rather lovely books. She would admit she took a peek inside once, and although it made her feel a little ashamed, she rather enjoyed the graphic sketches. Not that she would ever admit that. People around her didn't need to know about her dirty thoughts. They sometimes still switched between dark and blue eyes, but she avoided thinking about that. Especially if those blue eyes were following her almost every day and became rather attentive to what she did and said. Just like now, when he knew exactly what to say to make her a little annoyed, but still making her smile. He became rather dangerous for her poor heart. 

''How long does it take to get that done anyway?'' she asked, pushing her hands deeper into her pockets. She peaked around, careful not to turn her head too much and allowing the wind to sneak under her scarf and under her coat. They just left the village behind and walked through the beginning of the forest, its trees heavy with bright leafs and animals rushing to prepare for the long and cold winter that would come too soon. It was a breath-taking sight that warmed her chest a little, and made her a little happier to be outside on such a beautiful day. She forgot about all her previous thoughts and let herself enjoy the view. It was supposed to be her free weekend, but her beloved mentor had asked her and Naruto to go into the forest and find a few plants for her that she needed for her research. It wasn’t like she had anything planned for today – she would have most probably ended up hanging out with Naruto anyway, like she usually did, but as Tsunade said: ''If you get an opportunity to learn something new, grab it and use it!'' – of course it was usually just an excuse to make others do her work, but regarding the fact that she did actually have a lot to do, Sakura kept her complains to herself.   
''Well, I’m guessing that we’ll have to ask the forest guardian for permission to enter into the sacred area, and then… Well… I guess you’d know what next.'' His hunched shoulders indicated that he wasn’t as oblivious to the cold as he seemed moment before, but he was more interested to take in the view than to whine about the temperature. 

''No wonder she chose us…'' she muttered under breath, thinking that her knowledge would help them find the plants, and Naruto’s privileged position assure them access. He scrunched nose made the boy chuckle. ''As the future Hokage and a fox… I guess I do have a word in all that, yes.''   
This time she did hit his shoulder but the boy only pretended to be in devastating pain. ''You’re lucky I’m more into healing people than hurting them.'' She playfully threatened. ''You could have fooled me.'' He muttered and rushed forward before she could hit him again. His laughing was contagious and soon they were both running through the heaps of golden leafs and broken twigs, through the lush undergrowth and flowers, whispers of the forest following them with each step, until they reached the dazzling front tree gate into the sacred forest area. Two magnificent trees stood with intertwined tops, shaping the gate into the magical gate into the pure natural world only a few humans were allowed to enter. They stopped in respectful silence, admiring the beauty of autumn nature. A moment later, Naruto stepped forward and closed his eyes. Sakura could only watch in fascination as the wind made leaves circle around him like a small tornado and he seemed to have a conversation with the gods of nature. He seemed so powerful and magnificent in that moment that her breathing turned shaky and her hands moved around in anticipation. The bright autumn colours and the sun in front of him threw golden shadows at him and Naruto became god himself in her eyes. 

He is beautiful.

Her rushing heart agreed with her thoughts. 

She could imagine the conversation he was having and she could only smile at the thought of knowing exactly how Naruto would talk, what he would say, and what he would think. She knew practically everything about him. And that frightened her a little.   
She was so deep in thoughts that she didn’t notice Naruto turning to her, his fox eyes smiling at her dazed expression, and his hand waiting for her to take it. ''Come, Sakura-chan.'' His almost demon-like fox voice invited her, and without thinking about it, she took his hand and walked with him through the sacred gate. The change was palpable, as sudden warmth wrapped her whole body into a cosy bubble, and the air around her got lighter, sweeter, and easier to breathe. The forest they walked into was brighter, fuller, and nosier. There were thousands of animals, simply walking by, ignoring their existence. The ground seemed softer, and there was this gentle scent in the air, sweet and fresh, like cool water falling from a waterfall. She knew that she couldn’t let go of Naruto’s hand at that point because she was just a human. She was currently welcome in this world, but it was Naruto who knew the way and only he could bring her out without her getting lost in this world of pure beauty. She could already feel her mind daze off again, and she couldn’t control any of it. 

''Which one is it?'' she heard Naruto fox ask as they arrived at a clearing, covered with bright flowers. Sakura looked around in a daze, her eyes looking for the flower Tsunade wanted to have. She noticed it a moment later; a puddle of tiny blue flowers, growing in the middle of the meadow. She pulled Naruto behind her, slowly leading him towards the spot. Once they were there, she slowly sat down, making the boy sit too, and together they gathered a few petals and put them in small bags. The magic of nature made the girl’s mind hazy but not confused. She was in pure bliss, enchanted by the powers that were beyond her reach and Naruto was next to her in all his beautiful foxy glory, watching over her – just like he always did.   
As they plucked enough flowers, Sakura looked at him with that dazed smile. ''We can go.'' She whispered, oblivious to Naruto’s admiration. For a moment, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes peaking at her from above. She was mesmerized, but she would most probably not remember everything that happened in this blissful world. The fox boy smiled at her and they stood up, slowly making their way back to their world.   
They walked without saying anything, not that she was able to say anything in the state that she was in. He on the other had was in his own world, looking around and enjoying the feeling of his original world. As they reached the gate again, they stopped, looking back for a few minutes, then at each other, smiling. Then they walked out hand in hand, back into the cold autumn, back into the human world. 

Sakura blinked a few times, her vision and mind focused again. She still felt that warmth in her chest and her body was still filled with the magnificence of what they just saw. The memory was slightly blurry for her, but she knew that they had the flowers and that the world of nature is beautiful. She looked up at the boy next to her, his eyes human again, his smile dazzled and blissful, and she knew that she cared a lot for him.   
She cared dangerously a lot for him.  
''This was amazing.'' She whispered, still holding Naruto’s hand. The boy only nodded, suddenly pulling her into a shaky embrace. In surprize, she gasped but hugged him back, feeling him burying his face into her neck. Her cheeks heat up, and words were stuck in her throat, as she was too confused to voice them. 

''This was incredible.'' The boy whispered, his baritone shaking her heart like bells. ''It felt like home.''  
''It really did.'' She whispered back, pressing his head into her shoulder and enjoying his arms around her. This felt like home, she had to admit to herself. ''Just give me a moment.'' He told her, laughing sneakily, trying hard to compose himself after experiencing such joy in the magic of nature. And with her. With her. The one he cared for the most.   
''It’s ok.'' She caressed the back of his head, enjoying the feeling of his hair in between her fingers. He smelled so good, once again wearing that perfume she noticed during the summer festival. She understood that becoming one with nature and having complete control over one’s mind and body was something that even Naruto felt was more than he could handle. He was incredibly happy and he had trouble controlling himself – which didn’t happen often. 

When he finally moved back, he was smiling brightly at her, his arms still around her, and he was telling her things he felt as a fox in his world, but she couldn’t really hear a word because her mind trapped her once again in that indescribable feeling only Naruto’s voice, scent, and the view of him could cause. She knew she was grinning like an idiot at him, but he seemed to be oblivious to that, so she simply took it all in until he snapped out of it.   
He didn’t snap out of it for a very very long time.  
And she didn’t complain at all. 

Once they finally brought the flowers to Tsunade, the woman was slightly annoyed by their late appearance, but the hint of a calculating smile she wore before turning away, indicated that perhaps not only wasn’t she angry at all, but that this might just have been one of her meddling actions. Sakura couldn’t really tell. And she didn’t really have time to think about it that much anyway, because her mentor threw them a bottle of Sake as a thank you at them and kicked them out of her office, demanding they go out and drink for her, too. Sakura and Naruto could only laugh and make their way to the nearest ramen shop to express their enthusiasm of the day over the best dinner ever and have a taste of that delicious Sake. Later they would blame it for holding hands for the rest of the evening, and hugging each other accidentally whenever one of them lost balance. Which was quite often, mind you – the Sake was strong. 

Not that Sakura would admit she didn’t really feel it affecting her. And she would also not admit that it were mostly Naruto’s hands in hers or around her hips making her feel a little confused.   
It was mostly the Sake!  
And her not minding his hands in hers only a figment of her imagination.


	3. Harmonies of Winter

If the last season was slightly cold, winter was practically unbearable. Sakura liked it mostly, because it brought magnificent views with it, and forced people to stay inside and enjoy long dinners and hot drinks, avoiding going outside for as long as possible. People spent their time together in warm places and slept longer in the morning for the darkness kept them in their dreams longer. Winter brought joys as well as awful pains with it – such as the nasty cold that Sakura had the luck to experience on her own skin right now. She could hear her teeth clatter against each other as the cold shook her whole body. Her fingers were numb, and she long forgot how it felt like to feel her toes. Her thick winter coat didn't do much, even if she was clad in five pieces of clothing underneath it. Even her gloves felt like ice on her hands. Her dripping nose only made matters worse and she could feel her whole face burn in pain of the cold. To make the matters worse, it was heavily snowing. She could hardly see her hands in front of her.

All right, not true. It wasn't that bad. And she and Naruto have been outside for less than fifteen minutes. Only it felt like a lifetime. They were currently walking through the village, moving so slowly that they hardly even moved at all – that's what happens if the wind and snow want you to stay still. The whole village was covered in thick white, while snowflakes didn't seem to stop falling any time soon. It was only mid-day and yet it seemed it would be getting dark in just a few hours. Naruto and Sakura were supposed to go shopping for the winter festival that was just around the corner. As so often, the elders made them do all the work, while they would stay in and have a drink. While the two of them fumed because of the unfair treatment, they couldn't help but admire the beautiful view winter presented them with. Children's loud screams and laughing echoed around the area, as the young ones played outside in the snow, building snowmen and igloos, and had snow fights. It reminded them all too much of their childhood. Not that they stopped playing in the snow now that they were a little older – it was just that… today seemed far too uncomfortable to do anything beside cosying up inside the house near the fire with a hot mug of tea in hand. 

In the middle of the road, both of them stopped and looked at each other, and without words understood that they were both the same opinion. ''Going outside was such a bad idea.'' For a second they contemplated about what to do, but soon they were nodding at each other, and with new power started running towards Naruto's flat that was the closest. Who in their right mind would want to stay out in this cold and shop? Not them, that's for sure.   
With new determination, they made their way through the almost empty village – the majority inside in their warm homes. Only the loud children were a sign of life. Sakura and Naruto were just passing them, smiling at their enthusiastic and energetic power to not notice the cold and enjoy playing around in the snow. Thick hats and scarfs around their neck made it impossible to recognise who they were, only their voices were distinguishable. Sakura knew them all; far too many times did she have to heal a scratch or broken leg from falling off tall trees. She sometimes even found weird things in their noses and throats – children were simply way too curious and sneaky for their own good. 

Sakura and Naruto were about to pass them, when suddenly they felt snowballs hitting their back. They stopped. ''Not so fast.'' Someone said behind them and they turned around, only to come face to face with cheeky little grins and sparkling, mischievous eyes above cheeks, coloured red by the cold. Naruto went immediately into his boyish mode, grinning right back, and Sakura was just about to protest, wanting to whine about going inside, but it was way too late, for the snowballs were already flying. She squealed when the first hit her straight in the face, but quickly closed her mouth because the snow was already inside. 

''This means war!'' she heard Naruto laugh, and she wiped her face to get rid of the snow, and glanced at him. He wasn't next to her anymore, but running after the cheeky girls and boys, laughing hysterically. For a moment she contemplated to just turn away and walk into his flat, but she was already grinning and following him, gathering some snow in her hands, before she could really set her plan to escape home in action. ''You're going to pay!'' she yelled, throwing snowball after snowball at the children and running after them. It seemed the little brats were ready for something like this because they had a strategy to hide behind their snow walls they had built before and exchange some kind of coded messages to each other, and Naruto and Sakura had no chance. They laughed helplessly as they ended up lying in the snow next to each other, the children burying them into the snow.   
''No! Not inside my coat!'' Sakura yelled in protest, while laughing helplessly and feeling the cold wet snow drip down her naked skin underneath as her clothes weren't able to help her anymore. 

''Now we only need a carrot, and you'd be perfect snowmen!'' one of the girls exclaimed, as all of them got slightly tired of running around. They were now sitting around Naruto and Sakura, while the two of them were still lying on the snow. ''Idiot! To be snowmen, they need to stand. They can only make snow angels like this!'' one of the boys exclaimed, but was hit on the shoulder by another girl, most probably by his sister, for calling others names. The boy quickly apologized and started brushing off snow of Naruto, while a few others did the same to Sakura. 

''Let's make snow angels!'' and soon they found this activity way more interesting than anything else and Sakura and Naruto followed their lead. At one point, Sakura stopped in her movements and focused on the sight above her. The sky was dark blue with thick snowflakes falling, and the wind dancing around her ears. She could feel the cold underneath her, and she could hear the giggles and chatting around her as the children had fun, and when she glanced to her side, she caught Naruto's eyes that looked at her at the same time, and suddenly, she didn't feel cold at all. Her cheeks coloured with fresh heat and her heart caught up with her rushed breathing from all those activities in the snow. Here they were, lying in the snow near each other, snow angel shapes underneath as the snowflakes gently caressed her tender cheeks. The harmony of children's laughing, wind rushing and the crisp cold, entangled with Naruto's eyes twinkling with unspoken emotions, and his soft breaths coming out in thick puffy clouds, made her fall in her daze again, her hands itching to touch Naruto's cheeks and feel if they were as hot as hers. She only caught sight of Naruto's hand in the last moment, before his fingers grazed her cheeks gently, his breathing shaky and his smile gone, replaced by an intensity of his expression, as if he was determined to make a step he needed a long time to persuade himself to make. Her breath hitched in the sudden anticipation.

''Naruto-san!'' one of the boys called suddenly, and his hand disappeared back to his side. Sakura pretended she didn't feel any disappointment. Naruto stood up, shaking off snow and pulling Sakura to her feet. He quickly let go for her hand.  
''Let's make a big snowman!'' another of the children exclaimed, as if they all just agreed what to do next. Another boy took Sakura's hand, and when she looked at him, he wore such an innocent expression, she was almost tricked to believe he was an angel. He quickly grinned, pulling her with him and making her help him with the snowman. Sakura chuckled, still a little shaken from the impact of the sudden rush of emotions she felt a moment before, but agreed to help out. ''But only one. Naruto and I will return home after, because we're not wearing appropriate clothes and we're dripping wet from the snow. We don't want us to get sick, do we? I can't treat you in case you have to go to the hospital tomorrow if I'm sick myself, can I?'' she smiled at the girl next to her, fixed her hat back on her head as it hung to the side. The girl nodded, concerned for her nin a little, and quickly helped out making the snowman. Sakura could feel Naruto's eyes on the back of her head, but this time she didn't dare to turn around. Her heart needed a time out. 

''Ok, let's do this.'' She heard him say, before he chuckled and made a big snowball in a minute. The group was in awe at his incredible skills, and Sakura allowed herself to admire him a little, smiling gently at his enthusiastic approach. They completed the snowman a few minutes later; it was a huge fat one, still missing his hat and nose, but a girl ran home a few minutes before and came now running back with a huge carrot. Naruto took her in his arms and held her high up so she could put the carrot on the snowman's face. He laughed at her happy squealing and let her go as a boy came running back from home with a big old pot, and once again, he lifted the child up and helped him put the improvised hat on their snowman. He was once again beautiful – Sakura thought, watching the blonde fox. Happy and caring, just like he always had been. He was incredible. 

The next few minutes everyone admired their work, before the children became impatient again, and started playing tag, falling into the heaps of snow when they ran too fast. Sakura could feel her body shaking now, and she looked at Naruto to see if he was ready to go. He was still gazing at the playing children before he turned to her again, a big smile playing on his lips. ''Ready to go?'' 

''More than ever.'' She whined, grabbing his arm and pulled him with her, yelling a goodbye to the children, who threw snowballs at them in their cheeky goodbye. Naruto and Sakura escaped quickly and rushed into his flat, practically throwing themselves into the warmth of Naruto's kitchen.   
''That was fun.'' He grinned as he started taking out vegetables from his storage room and pulled out a big pot from his cupboard and started preparing a soup. ''Yeah, it was. But next time we should really expect it and wear something waterproof.'' Sakura shuddered, helping him out, but he shooed her into the bathroom to take a hot bath. ''I'll follow you if you don't go right now!'' he joked and laughed as she squealed and locked the door behind her. She smiled to herself, a little flustered and embarrassed, but mostly quite happy as she warmed herself in hot water. She didn't take her time because she knew Naruto needed a hot bath as much as she did. She rushed out as she was finished, a fresh set of clothes on her that she had ready in his flat for whenever she wasn't able to go home. They had this weird habit of staying at each other's places sometimes, simply talking through the night or just eating dinner together, then conveniently forgetting the time and sleep on the emergency futon they both had in their closet. 

As soon as she was out of the bathroom, she pushed the protesting boy out of the kitchen and continued cooking where he was forced to stop. The soup was nicely simmering and smelled incredibly good as they were both warm and cosy at the table, drinking tea, listening to the evening singing of monks outside and chatting about the day. Occasionally they stared through the big windows, admiring the wonderful view of falling snowflakes onto the now quiet village, already illuminated by late afternoon lights, for it was already dark. The pure white snow twinkled in the lights, settling the feeling of calmness around the area, and Sakura could not help herself but get lost in the beauty. She didn't realize she was in a quiet daze until she felt Naruto's eyes on her again. Embarrassed, she avoided his eyes, quickly standing up, rushing to the kitchen and taking out their matching bowls for the soup. She prepared a big portion for him and a smaller one for herself and carried them one by one to the table. 

''Thanks.'' Naruto smiled, fetching chopsticks and two spoons for them. They took their time eating, chatting and joking about their friends, and made plans for the next days, while sounds of soft music echoed through the village from the temple, and the snowflakes danced in the sky, drawing patterns no one understood but everyone admired. Sakura didn't let herself daze off again – it happened far too often when she was with Naruto.   
It became harder to pretend that the tension between them and all those sparkles flying whenever they caught each other's eyes, touched, or even just fell into that cosy little silence, were still just a figment of her imagination. 

It wasn't scary, not with Naruto, but it was a new sensation, and she just wanted to enjoy its reflection first before trying to dive in. She would give herself a little more time.


	4. Flowers of Spring

As the spring came and nature around the village awoke, people stopped hiding in their cosy homes and once again walked around the area, working around fields and socialising with each other outside on the street, chatting and gossiping like they always do. The trees began to turn green and the wind wasn’t as cold as it was weeks before. The air was fresh and sweet, and colours turned brighter, warmer. Spring-time was Sakura’s favourite season. Perhaps it had something to do with the association of new beginnings, perhaps it were the awakened minds of people who suddenly had the will and power to do anything, or might be the fact that home simply seemed warmer, cosier, even more beautiful and heart-shaking than during other seasons. She didn’t really know. During spring everyone seemed to spend more time outside with friends and family, and it made her so very happy she could hardly handle the throbbing of her heart. It sounded way too cheesy but spring made more emotional than she was ready to admit. 

It usually also meant she and the others became busier, but also more tired when hanging out. Ino even dozed off sometimes when they were hanging out at a bench nearby the hospital, and more often than not they caught Kiba asleep on a tree, or Hinata gaze into the distance, while they were supposed making plans for the weekend. Only Naruto seemed as bright as always, which sometimes meant he was running around solving problems or causing them – it really depended on the day… That is also why he and a few of his pupils, now that he was a teacher himself, were ready to go on a simple mission for a week or two, to help out in one of the nearby villages behind the mountain. 

''You sure you’ve got everything?'' Sakura asked once again, as she scanned over his things he was supposed to take with him on the mission. Naruto begged her once again to help him out with that, even though he was used to do it herself. The fact that he might simply want to hang out with just her during the last few hours of him staying home, made her chest tighten a little, but she pushed the thought away and glanced at him, as he went through the list of necessities himself. ''I think it is.'' He muttered deep in thought, but a moment later he was already grinning at her, warmly and brightly as always, and her breath, once again, came out shakenly, like she was hit with an arrow straight to her heart. She quickly hid her blushing cheeks by looking around his humble home; a small open kitchen, tidy for once, the small table for four people in the middle of the place and his futon folded together in the corner. His clothes seemed to be in his wardrobe for once, and the whole place seemed far too empty for her liking – now that she knew he wouldn’t be here for some time.

''So only two weeks, huh? You sure you guys aren’t going on a vacation instead?'' she laughed at his playful glare. He put his backpack on his back and shrugged. ''I’m pretty sure we’ll be back earlier than that. It’s just a few construction works and I think there are a few boys that need a good beating, but that’s about it.'' They walked out of the door and Naruto locked it, giving the key to Sakura. It was weird how not weird it became for him to give her his things to watch over. It wasn’t even a question anymore. 

Sakura rolled her eyes at his bragging and punched him in the shoulder. He laughed at her, and joked around like always and soon they arrived at the front village gate where the others were already waiting. His three pupils seemed to be very excited to do their first big mission, and Kakashi was already busy reading his magazine. Tsunade was giving them a few instructions and greeted them with a simple side glance. ''You guys ready?'' Naruto asked cheerfully, letting Sakura check everyone if they were prepared. Before Naruto followed Kakashi and the three pupils, who were already walking through the open gate, he turned back to Sakura one more time, wearing a gentle smile that seemed to tell more than she understood, and hugged her in goodbye, making her feel that clenching in her chest again. She dishevelled his hair, smiling at him, and bumped her fist with his before he parted with a lingering gaze. 

With each step, his figure got smaller and smaller and with each step, her heart felt heavier. Tsunade bumped shoulders with her, giving her a knowing smile, but didn’t say anything. And as days passed, Sakura finally came to realize that all these weird feelings she was suddenly feeling when Naruto was with her, or simply in her mind, were very much romantic affection. She missed him terribly and could not help but think about him all the time. For a long time they had been practically glued to each other, and she hadn’t even noticed how much time they spent together – until now when he wasn’t home anymore. She had to eat dinner alone and she had no one to walk with around the village or the surrounding area. It’s always been Naruto with her, wherever she went and whatever she did. And when two weeks had passed and her heart beat like insane in anticipation to see him again, only to wait in vain, and realize that something must have gone wrong, did she feel herself panic for the first time. 

''We’re looking for them, don’t worry.'' Was Tsunade’s answer whenever she asked, and she wanted to join the search but couldn’t leave the hospital just like that. Then a month passed, and a month and a half, then two, and Sakura found herself sleeping in Naruto’s flat, expecting him to walk in any time now. For weeks had she been waiting, and searching occasionally when she could – only to come back without him and lie in his bed, staring at his picture, and allowing herself to cry a little. It wasn’t the first time him fighting fights or wars, or disappearing and being injured, even half dead somewhere – but it was the first time she felt she might as well die if he turned out to be dead.

She wandered through his flat, staring at pictures of Naruto and all their friends, Naruto and Sasuke and her, and of Naruto and her. The fact that she didn't spent a thought to Sasuke didn't even register in her mind. But the thought of Naruto in various possible states of despair or even death, made her poor heart ache so much, she often broke down in tears. Those were also the times she remembered all the sweet moments she had had with, all the sweet smiles he had given her, and his raspy deep voice calling her name. It echoed in her mind, and she imagined him standing there in the kitchen, preparing ramen for himself and her, while she was lazing on the futon. 

For two whole months, there was no sign of him and his team. 

Then, a day into the new month, she was eating lunch in her flat, as she heard the bells of arrival echoed through the whole village. For a few minutes she didn't react at all, thinking that it might have been anyone really – it's been like that for the past few weeks. She refused to hope again, and be devastated again, when she'd realize it wasn't him. 

But then the noise outside got louder and it seemed that people were gathering at the front gate. She just stared at the open window from her spot in the kitchen, still not wanting to hope. It took her a long time before she moved towards the window to look what was going on. The view offered her people already walking away from the front gate, but her eye caught Naruto's three students being led home by their parents, and she gasped in shock.   
Sakura sprang through the kitchen door, almost falling over her shoes that were lying in front of her front door. She pulled the closest ones on her feet, jumping on one foot when she struggled to get it on right away and then ran out of her flat, down the stairs and rushed through the village to get to the front gate as soon as possible. She could hear herself breath like she were running a marathon, and she could feel her heart beat heavily against her ripcage, causing lots of pain in her chest. She really needed to work on her stamina again. 

But Naruto is here. He's here! Her rushing heart almost leapt out of her throat as she noticed people moving away from the front gate. It seemed she missed the welcoming event, but she could see the golden hair stick out from the small crowd still talking, and she could feel her mind go all crazy.   
''Naruto!'' she exclaimed and saw him look up, the small crowd making space for her to walk through. She leapt right into his arms and hugged him around his muscled torso, burying her face right into his chest. She felt him tense from the surprize, but soon she felt his big hands gently pressing on her back, a soft whisper of her name reaching her sensitive ears. 

''Where have you been? I was so worried!'' her voice was muffled by his thick shirt, and only as he caressed her back and gently tugged at her long, now curly hair, did she finally peek up from his chest to catch his slightly hopeful, but very much surprized expression. She noticed the confusion and the swirl of emotions all over his face, but he kept it together and smiled warily at her. ''We experienced a few difficulties on our way back…'' was his crypt answer, before he looked up and around, noticing a few raised eye brows and knowing smiles from his friends and elderly villagers. He glared at them for a second, before rolling his eyes and shooing them away, he, himself pulling Sakura with him to the shadows of the front gate avenue trees, but didn't let her go. For a moment she seemed confused, but she quickly resumed her purpose.

''For two months? Kami-sama, Naruto! I was sure something had happened to you!'' her breath came out short and quick, and she could feel her beating heart rush the colour to her cheeks and shake her hands. ''Man… Naruto… Please don't do that ever again. I thought I might die if-''  
''No. Listen.'' He avoided her eyes, a slightly pained smile on his face as he slowly pushed her an arm's length away. He was visibly nervous, fighting off the nasty hope that was rising in his chest like wildfire, but he had trouble controlling his trembling hands, and all-telling facial expression. Breath hitching and emotions shutting off her brain, Sakura placed both her hands on his cheeks, making him finally look at her. And what she saw in those endlessly blue, slightly wet eyes, made her face lit up, pull his face down and rise on her toes until her lips pressed on his, her hands not allowing him to move away. Her sudden intimacy shocked the poor boy and Sakura used the moment he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and burry her hands in his wild hair. She soon felt his hands pulling her closer, giving in to her advances and desperately taking as much as she was willing to give at the moment. One of his hands held her fragile petit body closer at the small of her back, while the other held her neck to position her head in the perfect angles for him to savour her lips like the sweet juice of fresh fruit. He could hear her whimper and knew that the emotional situation was getting quickly out of control. He would soon be out of control. He subtly tried to end the gentle intimacy, but she didn't let him, only whispering his name and taking more of his lips. He could feel the happiness overwhelm him, but at the same time, he knew he had to tell her why they were so late – and he was sure this would be the last moment in his life offering her on a silver plate like that. She would never be his. Even now she might not even-

No.

He had to.

''Sakura.'' He gently nipped at her lips, before moving back a bit, opening his eyes, as she tried to kiss him again. ''Sakura, please.'' Her hair was dishevelled and her lips thoroughly kissed, swollen and shiny red, plump and ready for him to take a sip again. When she finally looked up, her eyes were still in a daze, her cheeks rosy, and his heart was in such pain, he thought he might as well die.   
''I found Sasuke.'' He whispered, ready but fearful of her reaction. She didn't seem to understand what he said, because she didn't react at all.   
''Sasuke, Sakura. We found him. Brought him back. He's here. With Tsunade right now.''

She finally realized what he had said and couldn't help but be surprized. They actually found the boy with dark eyes. Naruto found him and brought him back. It was such a relief. And an even bigger one that her intentions haven't changed at all. She still wanted to kiss Naruto. Dark eyes were long gone from her mind. 

''That's great! You did it!'' she whispered with a smile, and saw the tears in his eyes he didn't let fall. For a moment, she thought about the young Naruto and his painful smiles, and she thought about the older Naruto, smiling sincerely as they spent time together. And now she saw the almost crying boy, trembling in her arms, frightened for the final heartbreak she would cause him if running away again. However, she had no such intentions. ''You really are incredible…'' she whispered. ''No more Sasuke, please.'' She stepped closer, hearing the hitch in his breath. ''Only you, Naruto. Only you.'' And the tears spilled from his eyes as she pressed her lips on his again. He cried in her arms as she nipped at his lip, whispering his name and holding him close. He sagged into her and gave in, his arms wrapping around her, and his mouth finally focused on her, and he became so intense and brave, and so emotional, she couldn't help but whimper as if in pleasing pain, as his lips kissed slowly and long, taking everything and giving back ten times more. When it became too much, they fell into each other, hugging and whispering confessions that were held in for so very long. 

And as they sat on the hill behind the village, right under a massive oak tree, a meadow of flowers dancing in the wind spread over the hill, Naruto leaning with his back on the trunk and Sakura leaning on his chest, while sitting in-between his legs, she finally told him everything she ever felt.   
''Sasuke was my first love. He hurt me many times. But I only liked him as much as I knew him – which I didn't. Not really. Not like you. When there was no sign of you coming ever back, I was ready to shut my brain off – literally.'' He pulled her closer to his chest, burying his face in her shoulder as she admitted what she almost did. Suicide was never something he ever thought about linking to Sakura – and yet she was dead serious. She placed her hands on top of his, enjoying the warmth and the comfort he was giving her, feeling so incredibly happy, she almost didn't believe it was all reality. ''Never do that.'' She heard him whisper and he placed a lingering kiss on her neck, causing goose pimples rise all over her body. 

''I won't.'' she promised and turned her face to the side to look at him. He gazed at her so lovingly, his big hands gently holding her hand and his eyes only reflecting hers, she couldn't help but admit that yes – ''I'm in love with you, Naruto.'' Her chest was filled with twirling heatwaves and she could feel herself tremble a little, as she saw his face lit up with intense emotions. ''I'm really really in lov-'' he swallowed her words by kissing her lovingly, one of his hands resting on her cheek, his other still holding hers. He whispered shaky ''I love you''s in between short pecks before she leaned back a little and held his face in her hands, sipping at his lips and not giving him the chance to speak again for a very long time. 

She didn't understand how she ever thought all this between could be a figment of her imagination. She'd rather have it all real as it was now.   
Because it felt incredibly and insanely good. She was melting in his arms, under the warm sun and flowers surrounding them like a curtain – this was all she wanted. Naruto and just Naruto.   
Only him.


	5. Passing Seasons

The sun was shining brightly that summer, the surroundings bursting with colour and life, just perhaps a little tired from the heat. The trees were green with healthy leaves, the meadows lush with tall almost yellow grass and flowers reaching towards the sky to catch every drop of sunshine the sun was offering, even the fields were in full bloom, rich with golden grain. The landscape was screaming summer, only the rivers, which were still filled with sweet, fresh water, cooling whoever took a sip, seemed to go against the laws of summer to be drained and dry, and were instead streaming full.   
Laughing children played in the river, jumping in and swimming around, drinking the water and screaming as they played tag, and raced through the water, challenging its laws of power. A few mothers and fathers washing the clothes in the river enjoyed the view of their children having fun, and laughed at their behaviour, while chatting and gossiping in the meantime. Some men, boys and girls were diligently working on the fields, some training, and some lazying around, enjoying the serenity the day was offering. 

It was a late Sunday, just a few hours before the Summer Festival. Many students, teachers, and other villagers were the ones responsible for the organisation of the event; some practiced their performance, some were preparing the food that would be waiting on the stands, and others were putting together the stands, the low stage, the big drums – everything needed for the festival. Younger ones were decorating the village, working on big and tiny origami dragons, fish and birds, and tiny flowers, hanging them all around the village to welcome the beauty of sunny days and warm breezes. Naruto was among his young pupils, helping them making origami with his big hands and clumsy fingers, messing up a lot, but laughing happily as the children patronizingly scolded him, but then patiently showed him how it is done correctly. Students practised their music already, so it echoed around the village, making the elders and young listen up and enjoy the beautiful sound. Even Naruto closed his eyes for a moment to take in the sound, and when he opened them again, his eyes focusing on someone not that far away, he could not help but smile in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head shyly. 

''Teacher! Be careful with that!'' a young boy scolded him again, as a paper bird flew from Naruto's hands, and the man quickly apologized, and worked with them again. The younger ones didn't notice it, being too absorbed in their work, but Naruto's eyes glanced up and back down every now and then, his cheeks flushing rosy with every passing second. Sakura smiled to herself. She's been watching him for some time now, and only now did he notice. As always, he seemed to have trouble concentrating when she was around, but this time it only made her more amused. She was helping out with the stage, a hammer and saw in her hands, a headscarf holding her hair back, and sweat dripping down her bright face. 

''You two are really weird.'' Ino scoffed next to her, hammering a nail into the wood, and blowing her cheeky hair strands away. Sakura glanced at her for a moment, catching the amused smile and rolling eyes, but was soon watching the ever so blushing Naruto again, making him giddy and nervous with just one look. ''Not my fault.'' Nevertheless she smiled, having no idea what her friend was talking about. 

Ino shook her head. ''You stare at him like that one moment too long, and he might faint.'' And as if on cue, Naruto messed up an origami again, his pupils shaking their head at his clumsiness. Sakura burst out laughing and finally continued with her work. ''I'm pretty sure he's just excited for the festival.''  
Ino snorted. ''Of course. And him behaving like an idiot as soon as you look at him has nothing to do with it, eh?'' she shook her head again, wiping the sweat from her forehead. ''I mean, I knew that you two had some sorts of crazy connection, but I'll never understand this… Madness… or whatever it is, that you show for each other.''  
''It's not madness.'' Sakura grabbed a few nails, holding one with her lips while hammering another.  
''Oh, pardon me – love – you two being so insanely in love with each other th-'' Ino laughed when she caught Sakura's glare and quickly blushing cheeks, and patted her friend’s shoulder. ''Don't worry, Sakura-chan, everyone was waiting for you two getting your act together and make it official. Poor Kakashi thought you might never release the boy from his suffering.''  
Sakura huffed but said nothing. She had nothing to say really – she didn't see Naruto in that way before – but now… Just one glance at him sent her heart into a fit of uncontrollable thumping against her ribcage – and that made her breathe a lot harder than she had thought possible. She had never felt like that before. Never ever before. 

Ino sighed at her friend’s dreamy expression again. ''Just go and take a break, Kami-sama. These fluttering hearts around your head are making my head spin.'' She took all the tools from Sakura's hands and pushed her towards her boyo. She laughed at Sakura's sudden shyness and sudden need to hide, and only pushed her harder. Finally, Sakura made her way towards Naruto, staring at him like he were the only person in the world. He seemed… Bright… Glowing… He seemed to shine… 

With each step she made, her heart fluttered faster, and soon she had to gulp to stay calm. He noticed her half way and stopped in shock, standing up a moment later. The children looked up at him in surprize, then at her, and smiled when they saw her.  
''Miss Sakura!'' they called and welcomed her into their little group, letting her sit next to Naruto on the grass. ''Hey you guys. How is your work progressing?'' she asked, looking at their enthusiastic faces, then finally at Naruto, who was now gazing at her lovingly, only making her knees weak.   
The children yelled over each other what they were doing and showed her all the paper figures they managed to do. They didn't notice her hand safely clasped in Naruto's. Sakura's chest filled with warmth and excitement as she felt the boy she felt so much for so close to her, smelling his perfume. She only caught a word of two from the children, but kept smiling at them, nodding at appropriate times to show she understands what they are saying. And only after a long explanation from the children and after she demonstrated she knew how to make a few figures, was she able to ask for some Naruto's time. ''I promise I'll make sure he comes right back.'' She told them and giggled as they all reminded their teacher to not run away. 

''I promise I won't.'' Naruto finally managed to say, before following Sakura, holding her hand and looking at her dreamily, his heart still having a hard time believing she loved him. But she did. There was no doubt. She made sure he knew. When they were finally a little further away, mostly hidden by trees, Sakura turned his way, giving him her sweet smile that melted his heart and brain into a puddle. ''How has your day been so far?'' she asked, stepping closer, enjoying the effect she had on him. Naruto was obviously too nervous to handle the situation and only stuttered. Sakura giggled at the adorable, slightly shaking boy in front of her and pulled at his hands to bring him closer. She stole a sneaky kiss and pressed her nose into his neck, hugging him tenderly, charging her life batteries with his presence. He hugged her right back, his big arms wrapping her into his bear chest, snuggling his face into her hair, and breathing in her wonderful scent. 

''I missed you.'' Came his muffled voice from above and Sakura realized that she could get happier with just a word of affection from him. ''I missed you, too. Even though it's been just a few hours of seeing you from afar.''   
He chuckled, pulling away slightly and kissing her lips the way he always did – taking his time, and taking everything she offered, giving it all back. His lips sipped at her, his hands pressing her closer, letting him enjoy the softness her body offered and all the little noises she made when he kissed her. She was beautiful. She was a goddess. And she decided to share all she had with him. He could feel her hands around his neck, her fingers playing with the tips of his hair. ''Kami-sama… Sakura-chan…'' he started, out of breath once they pulled away, gazing at each other with red cheeks and dazed eyes. ''I… I must ask you… After the festival… After the dancing and eating and all that… Would you… Would you stay the night? Would you spend the night… with me?'' His voice faded into a frightened, but very hopeful whisper, his eyes bright and gazing at her with so much love, it was almost stiffling.   
She knew what he meant; it almost stopped her heart, but she rather liked to play with him a little. ''Hm? I was sure I did that quite often.'' And she did. Only not… Not like that… If it happened, it would be the first time. 

Naruto seemed even more nervous now, blushing and stuttering, but still completely captivated by the sight, by the presence of her, and by the sound of her voice. She watched him trip over himself for a moment longer, before she finally smiled, gently, slowly, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him down for a slow kiss. ''Of course, I will, Naruto.'' She whispered, looking him in the eyes, letting him know that they were on the same page. His breath hitched and for a moment it seemed he might burst – burst with feelings and unspoken thoughts and wishes, before he caught her lips again, his hands shaking. Sakura was trembling, too, now, excited for the night to come – excited to spend it awake in Naruto's arms. 

And after the Summer Festival lights finally faded into the morning, the sound of music fell asleep, and the origami stopped floating in the breeze, Sakura led Naruto through the door of her room; the night quiet, people asleep. It was a warm night and they spent it together on her futon, slowly removing layers of clothing and letting hands touch the skin of each other. Hungry kisses and voices of pleasure took them through the night and as morning came, Sakura knew she had long forgotten about the dark eyes that were now a friendly sight here and there. Only blue ones kept her chest tight. Only the golden hair made her fingers tingle as she touched them. Only his foxy voice reached her ears and made her sigh in content and need for more. Only Naruto was the one she wanted in her arms, touching her skin, and kissing her lips. Only he could make her feel like that. And only she could make him feel like that. That summer and many summers later, they still enjoyed each other like the first time. 

The seasons passed again, Sakura's heart beat for the fox that slipped into it and held it tightly. They walked the path together and were later joined by two little foxes, both a version of their parents. And as seasons passed, life went on, but love remained. It remained fully bloomed until their time came to go – again together. 

Just like spring flowers.


End file.
